


Joke's on you

by Kiku (kikuhiko)



Series: Cruel Joke [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Even as batman bruce takes care of his amnesia boy, Hallucinations, Implied Relationships, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikuhiko/pseuds/Kiku
Summary: He wasn’t sure what happened. He was left alone to close the shop -- Boss wanted to go home early and left him in charge. In hindsight, he now realizes it was a bad idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote a small fic with the idea of Amnesia Joker murdering someone. Lowkey Batjokes at the end!! I’m not a writer so… :^) be gentle

He wasn’t sure what happened. He was left alone to close the shop -- Boss wanted to go home early and left him in charge. In hindsight, he now realizes it was a bad idea.

His hands didn’t shake, his breathing wasn’t labored. Despite a situation with tremendous responsibility that would render one with crippling anxiety a mess, he was handling it pretty well. 

Just as long as you ignore the fresh, dead body laying on the floor. 

Jack inhaled through his nose, face betraying no emotion, almost as if he was used to this. Was he? He couldn’t remember. He didn’t think so. He’d never killed before. Jack touched the body lightly, so much as to just hover along the shoulder. Blood pooled under the customer’s face, and it made Jack cringe. 

Unsightly.

He’s a butcher! His cold hands are used to handling dead flesh and bones. He’s used to the feeling of sharp knives slashing and chopping through meat, like butter. It comes so naturally. 

He couldn’t remember his name (or was it his name, really? Boss calls him Jack, he knows the name they gave him isn’t real.)  
Now’s not the time to think. Just act. Act.

Act.

Grabbing the ax beside him, he stood up from his crouched position and walked to the counter. He felt no anxiety. He felt nothing. It’s nothing new, Jack realizes. He feels like this when things get stressful.

 _Ah,_ he muses. _So I am stressed after all._

He sighs and wipes his blood stained cheek with the back of his gloved hand. His whole uniform is stained, and there’s definitely no way to clean it all up without getting caught. But, it is a butcher shop after all, and as such has its own ways of cleaning up rather...messy leftovers. 

"You did it!" A voiced chimed behind him. Jack didn’t flinch.

The Joker peered from behind him, nudging the dead customer’s body with his foot. "You actually did it!" His grin grew.

Jack hesitated before walking behind the counter and dropping the ax in a large silver sink. Joker trotted over lightly -- almost floating -- and put his arms over Jack’s shoulders. "I always knew you had it in you." He growled darkly.

"It wasn’t on purpose. He was mean, and then suddenly dead." 

Joker cooed and wrapped his arms around Jack’s torso possessively. “You thought you could run away, but you’ll never be able to escape from this. It’s our fate." 

Jack’s eyes lowered, nearly closing. His eyelids felt heavy. There was no answer to be given.

A slam through the door alerted Jack, but it was too late. Batman saw the body before he could take care of it, he had no excuse.

Now he felt anxiety.

The Joker disappeared, leaving Jack alone to deal with the bat. He stuttered and shook, the reality of the situation catching up with him all at once. Jack wanted to vomit. 

"What did you _do_?"

"I...It was an accident, I didn’t… it wasn’t-" 

Jack fell hard to his knees beside the counter, staring at the body. Why he expected it to jump up and continue to yell was beyond him. He expected the fat man to stand, continue throwing objects. To continue berating him for not going fast enough, meat not being fresh enough.

Not being good enough.

Life in Gotham was hard enough with memories in tact, he couldn’t handle it. Jack tried to put his arms around his body in a desperate attempt to hide, but Batman beat him to it. The bat wrapped his arms around Jack, using his cape to shield the smaller man from view. "Don’t look at it."

"I don’t know what happened." Somehow it came out a steady whisper, betraying all his feelings at once.

Pressing closer to Jack, Batman knew this wouldn’t be the last time.

Jack knew, too, as he came to the realization only he could hear the laughter echoing through the building, and knew Joker was never there.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more fics with Amnesia Joker. He's the light of my life 
> 
> More at jokerbi @ tumblr !!! Mainly art


End file.
